


The Seventy-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [77]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

A Slightly Warped Fairy Tale 

Once upon a time, many years ago (maybe not so _many_ years, it all depends on whether you were born pre or post Watergate era) in the Great City, a very special little boy named Jim was born. The little boy was a truly exceptional child; he had the power to hear, see, smell, taste and feel what other people couldn't. 

Even with all his special gifts the little boy was very sad. His mother left when Jim was young and his father didn't understand his gift. Although Jim was disheartened and had no one to understand him, he still believed in a small part of his heart that someday, somewhere he would find someone who would. It kept his gentle nature from turning hard and bitter. Somehow he would find 'the one' and they would love him forever and everything would be better. 

Things happened that made Jim even more unhappy and finally one terrible day the little boy decided that he would hide the gift that frightened his father. After enough time passed he even forgot he had the gift. Eventually, he grew up to be a tall, handsome young man and decided to leave his home and his father who didn't understand him. Jim became a warrior, a soldier dedicated to protecting his country. In his travels as a warrior he went to many distant lands. 

During one of Jim's missions he was stranded in the jungles of a faraway country. He stayed there with a tribe of people called the Chopec, continuing on with his mission all alone for more than a year. He was a mighty warrior, brave and honorable, who believed in doing his duty long after he knew that he had been forgotten by his superiors. But, while Jim was with the Chopec, he rediscovered his gift. 

As fate would have it (fate always seems to have it -- whatever _it_ is), he was found and returned to the Great City. The return to his country was very hard on Jim, the change was so overwhelming he forgot all that he learned when he lived with the Chopec. He was tired of his life as a warrior and he left the army to become a police officer. 

Jim became a very good police officer (protecting people was what he was meant to do after all), but he kept wondering when he would find 'the one'. Each time he was with someone new, he hoped that they would be 'the one', only none of them seemed to fill the empty place in his heart. 

Jim eventually met a nice woman who seemed to be who he had been looking for. They got married and lived in his small castle called The Loft and for many months he was happy. Then slowly Jim realized that his wife didn't really love him at all. Like all the others he'd thought were 'the one', she wasn't someone who understood his differences. They parted and Jim, sadder but wiser, went back to being alone. 

The next years were very bad for poor Jim. Sometimes the gentle part of his heart seemed to disappear -- he buried it so deep hardly anybody knew it was there. He gave up looking for 'the one' altogether. Things went on like this for a long time, until the evil Switchman started blowing up things. Jim was desperate to protect the people of the Great City and suddenly he was able to see, hear, taste, smell and feel things he hadn't been able to in years. 

Jim was frightened by the return of his senses. He had forgotten he had the wonderful gift. He didn't know what to do until a scholar (or maybe a handsome prince, it could go either way) named Blair came to his rescue. 

At first Jim didn't know what to make of the scholar. But Blair knew all about him. Best of all, Blair wasn't afraid of his gift at all. The scholar (or prince -- take your pick) was happy and excited to find out everything about it. Blair had been studying people like Jim and told him that he was a Sentinel and showed him how to use his abilities. 

Blair moved into the castle/loft with Jim and they had many adventures together fighting diabolical criminals in the Great City. Blair helped Jim when he was sad and lonely and his senses were bothering him. One day, Jim realized that he had already found 'the one' and it was Blair. After one too many close calls, he summoned up his courage and told Blair how he felt. 

Blair being very smart (a big prerequisite for handsome prince/scholars) already knew that Jim loved him. He told Jim that it was, "About damn time you woke up and smelled the coffee, man." And they lived happily ever after. 

_The End_ (Well, maybe not -- there was still the wicked wizard Mean Valenteen to conquer, but that's another story.) 

Virginia  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"What's the matter, Chief?" 

With a sigh Blair looked up at his lover. "It's all this back biting and infighting on this list I belong to. I understand it's inevitable because of all the different types of people involved, but it just gets to me sometimes, you know." 

"I know, babe. But if it makes you this sad, then why do you stay?" 

"Because it's one of my best sources for information on that show we both like. And besides, there really are some nice people on the list." 

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to wade through the garbage to get to the roses." 

Another heartfelt sigh. "I guess so." 

"Come here, I know something that'll take your mind off your troubles." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah and it's guaranteed to leave a smile on your face or you get a full refund." 

Grinning, Blair rises from the kitchen table. "I can get down with that." 

"Not yet, but you're going to...." 

-fini- 

Montage  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

Re: The Occupational Challenge  
(where Jim and Blair have different jobs than those on TS) 

ObSenad: 

Jim Ellison looked up from the story treatment he was skimming as he heard Brian Rafe clear his throat. As the assistant came into the office, Jim set the papers aside, wondering why on earth anyone would've thought he'd want to read, much less fund and broadcast, such a hackneyed plot. 

"What's up, Rafe?" 

"I've got the overnight ratings here," the slim man said, tentatively holding out a folder. 

"Not good, huh?" Jim guessed. 

"Not really. The weather knocked a few of our affiliates off the air," he offered as an excuse. 

"The Nielsens don't care about that, though," the network head pointed out. It was getting very difficult to explain to his stockholders and affiliates why the network wasn't doing any better. 

"No, that's true," conceded Brian, glad that this boss wasn't in the habit of throwing things at him, like his last boss had been. "And there's been another entry in the contest." 

"Another? I thought they had thousands of them down in the mail room." The 'start-a-series contest' had been a last-ditch attempt to get some new, cheap ideas from viewers, as well as to see what people seemed to want to watch. The writers' and producers' unions were furious, but they needed something, and they needed it cheap. 

"This one came in person, and I was actually pleasantly surprised by it. Want to take ten minutes?" 

"Five," Jim corrected, a part of him fearing what Rafe might find 'pleasantly surprising'. "Okay, I'm game." 

Smiling in relief, Rafe went to the door, and motioned to someone. "Mr. Sandburg?" 

Then, a short man with long curly hair stepped into view, and Jim sat up a bit straighter, then belatedly rose to his feet, holding out one hand, smoothing down his beginning-to-tent slacks with the other hand. 

"Thanks for seeing me," Mr. Sandburg greeted, moving forward to shake the offered hand. "I really never expected to get this far, to be honest." 

"Well, we're always open to new ideas, and apparently yours has made an impression," Ellison said. "Let's hear it." 

"Well, the basis is this: every primitive society used to have a Sentinel, a watchman who looked out for the tribe...." 

;-) 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Blair sighed deeply as he gazed out over the city. The loft was empty and silent except for the sound of his own breathing. 

Marveling for a moment at his own lack of movement or noise, Blair sighed once more and shifted on the hardwood floor so that the side of his face was pressed against the sun warmed glass of the balcony, and slowly closed his eyes. One silent word, unvocalized but very much felt, formed on his lips. 'Mom'. 

It had been nearly three years since he had last seen her, and today of all days, he missed her terribly. Not even knowing where to send a card or a gift, or much less call her, Blair had decided to celebrate in his own way. Early morning had seen him volunteering at a retirement community, presenting flowers to each woman present and wishing her a Happy Mother's Day. And from there, had made his way to Cascade General, bearing gifts of flowers for the new mothers in the maternity ward, wishing them happiness and congratulations on the birth of their new baby. But now, in the waning hours of the afternoon, he found himself aching for the joy that only Naomi could bring him. 

Nodding off into a doze, Blair did not hear the sound of the key turning in the door, or the sound of footsteps as they approached him. Nor did he awaken as the loft's newest occupant regarded his sleeping form. Not until he felt a gentle touch to his curls. 

"I'm here, sweetie," Naomi whispered and smiled happily as she smoothed curls from her son's youthful face. 

Blair just smiled and moved into his mother's sheltering arms, thankful for the gift of her love and the gift that she had given him. 

-end- 

Shar  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Re: An answer to Ann's occupational challenge. 

ObSenad: 

"Sit down, ~Mister~ Ellison." Simon Banks, head of Cascade Major Crimes, eyed his visitor with disfavor. He had no respect for paid body-guards. In his experience, these hired muscles hit first and checked the facts later. "I'll be frank, I think the Cascade police are perfectly capable of protecting Mr. Sandburg, but he feels police presence hurts his credibility." 

"Thanks, I'll stand." Jim Ellison, retired ranger and now free agent lounged in the doorway, arms crossed over his well muscled chest. He was used to this kind of reception. Cops had no time for "amateurs" and always expected them to be muscle-bound, thick skulled neanderthals. He felt no need to set the record straight. He wouldn't be here long anyway. Once this job was done, he'd have enough money saved to go back to Peru, the only place he'd been accepted for what he was. "Just tell me where to find my client and we'll be going." 

"He's on his way up." Simon took his own invitation, leaning back into his chair. 

Jim frowned. "He was in holding? I thought he was some sort of do-gooder, why was he in lockup?" 

"I wasn't a prisoner, Mr. Ellison." The voice was low pitched, very pleasing to Jim's ears, with a overlying humor. "I was touring the facilities. As the point man for Amnesty International, I see a lot of jails and prisons. It's a habit of mine." 

Jim spun around at the first words, startled that the man had snuck up on him. That didn't happen, ever. His jaw clenched as he surveyed the man he'd be protecting for the next two weeks. Riotous curly hair caught back in a tie, slight, but muscular build, eyes you could crawl in and die for... 

"Blair Sandburg." The vision grabbed his hand, shaking it then bouncing up onto his toes. "I have a good feeling about our time together, Mr. Ellison - can I call you Jim? This could be the start of a beautiful relationship." 

A beginning  <g>

Deb  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Jim Ellison regarded his partner thoughtfully as he folded the newspaper and set it aside. "Hey Sandburg, ever thought of doing something other than anthropology?" 

"Huh? I love anthropology. Why would I want to do something else? You developed a problem with anthropology?" 

"No, not in the abstract sense. It's all those strange, dangerous locations and questionable means of transportation to get to them." 

Blair thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right man, can get pretty hairy sometimes. My mom doesn't believe the half of what I tell her about Cascade. Wants to know when I'm going to head off to some south seas tropical paradise where I'll be safe." 

Jim chewed on that for a while. "Tell you what, Chief: if anthropologizing works for you, it works for me." 

That drew a knowing smile from Blair. "I think I've anthropologized enough for one day Jim, what about an early night?" 

-end- 

Claire  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, cool, man!" Blair said as he read the local tv guide. 

Jim looked up from the book he was reading, "What's cool, Chief?" he asked. 

"One of my favourite movies is going to be playing on TV next Monday. I don't know if you've seen it, it's Kiss of the Spider Woman. It's been years since I've seen it, one of the first really 'gay' movies I saw. It was great. It's about this revolutionary guy who's imprisoned, it was a South American country, Argentina, maybe? Anyway, he's put in a cell with this gay guy who tells him all these stories from these 'b' movies--" 

"Oh, yeah, I remember that one, it was pretty good. Had Raul Julia and William Hurt, right?" 

"Yeah," Blair answered. "I always liked Raul Julia, he was so sexy, you know, dark and handsome. We lost a good actor when he died." 

"You're right and you know, he was really good in those Addams Family movies, dontcha think?" Jim asked, trying not to laugh as he teased Blair. 

Blair stared at Jim for a long moment before rolling his eyes. "Whatever," he said turning back to perusing his tv guide and ignoring his lover's laughter. 

-fini- 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, have you ever tracked a missing person?" Blair asked. 

"Sure. Why? Is someone you know missing?" The Sentinel slid onto the bed and across to Blair. 

"Well, I don't _know_ her exactly, but she's a member of The Watchman fandom and I really enjoyed reading her posts. She always had something interesting to say and some really good fic, but she hasn't posted in awhile." Blair fired up his laptop, completely oblivious to the predatory look Jim was giving him. 

"Really?" Jim leaned in and started nibbling on Blair's ear. "Why don't you post to the list and ask if anyone knows where she is?" 

"I could do that," Blair said, ignoring Jim, "but then I'd have to write one of those snippets in penance and I hate that. They always seem to end with the two guys in bed doing the nasty." 

Jim ran his fingers through Blair's hair and licked his jaw-line. "Horrible. Scandalous," he breathed. 

Blair snorted. "I mean, to read these things, you'd think these guys have nothing better to do than lounge around in bed pleasuring each other." 

Jim nipped at Blair's throat. "How boring," he purred. 

"Yeah, really! Still, you're right; if I want to find Mega I guess I'll have to go OT and post a snippet. Now where the hell is my thesaurus?" Blair got out of bed just as Jim pounced and the big cop landed face-down on the bed with nothing more tasty than a mouthful of pillowcase. 

"The one that got away," he sighed. 

<g>

Tex  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Chief?" _concerned voice_

"What?!!" _angry, frustrated voice_

"Sandburg.." _tired, coaxing voice_

"Jim..." _warning voice_

Sighing deeply, the detective made his way to the kitchen table, where his lover was reading email and getting increasingly agitated. Dropping his hands on his love's shoulders, Jim began to knead away some of the tension. 

Relaxing a little and sighing, Blair leaned his head back to look up at the man he loved more than life. "It's just _not_ fair, man!" Blair complained. 

Turning the power of his blue eyes and his best puppy dog look on his love, the grad student pointed to the email on his computer screen and continued, "Why do people have to be so small-minded?" 

Jim shrugged. "I don't know, Chief; sometimes people just don't stop and think about what it's like to be in that situation." 

Renewed anger and frustration swept over Blair for a moment. Then, determined not to let the pettiness of other people disturb his precious time with his love, Blair stood and pulled Jim into his arms and held him tightly. 

"Come upstairs, love," Jim purred, "I'll take your mind off of it...for a while at least." 

"Hmm..make that 'all night' and you've got a deal!" Blair grinned up at his partner mischievously. 

"Deal!" 

finis 

Kaytee  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Um Blair? Did you order another phone line for the loft?" 

"Yep, needed it, man. We have to have the phone free, and we are online so much it just seemed practical to have the new PC hooked up on line all the time." 

"R-r-right. Okay, Chief, the real reason." 

"Jim, I paid for the installation. You said since I was moving up in the loft bedroom, this would be my office, right?" 

"Right, babe, but another line?" 

"Yes, with the new line I can get the modem running and it's already booted up and ......" 

"Never mind, Chief, and did you sign up with that yeti thing?" 

"Yeti?... oh, not yeti...SETI !! See here's all the info, S'Belle sent it to me from my Trek list." 

* * *

SETI (Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence) 

SETI has developed a plan to enlist at least 100,000 volunteers to help analyze radio telescope data with their own ordinary desktop (or even laptop) PCs. SETI is working on creating a program that volunteers could run on their home computer that would help analyze information gathered from radio telescopes. The program won't tie up the volunteers' computers; it will only work during moments when the computer is switched on but sitting idle. In fact, it's just the world's most sophisticated screen saver. 

Like any other screen saver, it is designed to load automatically after the computer has been unused for a few minutes (as with all screen savers, the exact interval can be set by the user). It then begins processing a chunk of data from the world's largest radio telescope dish, the Arecibo observatory in Puerto Rico, downloaded earlier over the Internet. Each chunk of data will consist of 250 kilobytes, or a quarter of a megabyte, and the program itself will take up about 10 megabytes on the user's hard drive -- comparable to many application programs today, and less than most video games. 

As the program crunches the data, the screen will show exactly what it's doing, with colored graphs showing the peaks of intensity as it scans through hundreds of radio frequency channels, looking for strong peaks of transmission that stand out from the background noise. 

When the analysis of that data is complete -- typically, it should take a week or two of idle moments, but can vary considerably, depending on how long the computer is left on -- that chunk is sent back to a central computer at the University of California, Berkeley, where the project will be run. At the same time, a new packet of data is downloaded. All this happens automatically whenever the computer user logs onto the Internet and does not interfere with other activity. 

The software, which will be sent free to volunteers, won't be ready until April, although a few copies will be sent out for testing in December. 

Whoever finds that first confirmed signal will get credit. The data will be labeled with the finder's identity, and if a signal does prove to be real after weeks of follow-up, he or she will be notified. 

YOU could become famous! Anyone with a home or office computer who wants to join the project can sign up online, or by calling the Planetary Society. To sign up online, or to get more information, connect to one of these sites: 

<http://www.planetary.org/>  
or  
<http://setiathome.ssl.berkeley.edu/>

Let's all join and find our next new friends from another planet wouldn't that be a kick? 

* * *

"So, you signed us up for this, didn't you?" 

"Yep, but I do need the extra line, Jim, and so do you!" 

"Okay, Chief, but next time, let me know first, all right?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure, Jim. Tell you what: why don't I just do a little make up for that error in thought, hmmmmm???" 

Smoooch, lick, zip, lick, nibble, suck... 

Later.... 

"Oh, Chief! You are forgiven, babe!" 

-end- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: "Sentinel of the Night" excerpt? 

Suddenly awake, I listen to the loft, trying to determine what woke me up. I hear his speeding heartbeat, his thrashing around in his bed. Slipping out of mine, I glide down the stairs. 

Quietly I open his door, looking in. I see him tangled up in his blankets, sweat pouring off his body. Kneeling down I brush his hair from his face with one hand and untangle him with the other whispering quietly to him, "It's ok... you're safe... I'm right here." 

His heart starts to slow as he calms down, never waking from his sleep. I keep quietly whispering soothing words as he drifts deeper into sleep. When he's finally calm again I lean back, and watch him for awhile. 

I wonder what his nightmare was about this time; Lash, Alex Barnes, or one of the other times I failed to keep him safe. Sighing softly, I watch over him, if I can't always keep him safe I'll make sure his dreams don't haunt him so badly afterwards. 

Later as the sun starts to rise I go out to the kitchen and start getting breakfast started for the two of us... Just the beginning of another day for the Sentinel and his Guide. 

finis 

Loyde 

* * *

End The Seventy-seventh Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
